theinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Edgar Friendly
Well, for starters, he's a very well highly-educated man from an Christian non-abusive family...(or so to though...) During the crash in 2003, he lost his twin brother (ok,since we don't know his name, I decided to call him Edward Friendly. Get it? Edgar and Edward??? nice combo,eh???) and received a severe brain damage when he hit his head on the steering wheel during the impact. (if it's the other way around, I'll change that,nothing to worry about,and..uh...since the Insanity 3 is not out, I'll have to make up a story until further notice).So, Edgar woke up after a few days for bed rest,and the doctor, uh...Jeffrey Brown?no...not him...what's his name again??? Uh...ah yes, Dr. Franklin Rivers, said that his brother died, due to severe wounds on every part of his body, thus leading into blood loss...they couldn't manage to save Edward, because he had cuts all over his body. Due to that incident, Edgar finally snapped. A few days later, after the bed rest, he got back to work, but due to his brain damage, he couldn't work properly...afterwards, he was forced to resign from his job. After that incident, he really snapped. So,what did he do? He dyed his hair pure white, so his hair style looks similar to a lion's mane, dug his brother's grave, and exhumed him. And so, he started to kidnap people and turn them into vivisects, creatures that used to be people but had their parts replaced with animal parts and given drugs that erased their humanity. Most of them never lasted that long after the surgery. The first vivisect was definitely his brother Edward, or K. as he calls him now. But still, he's the same Edgar. He has a habit of putting videos of his work on the Internet, which became very popular even though a majority of them got taken down due to how graphic they were. These videos however survived in the shock video web sites. He loves to day dream on his free time. But during the period in the prequel, The Insanity 2, his lover, Tracy, who gets her face burned after someone threw acid at her face...Guess by who...by that dumb-ass investigator Peter Langdon...and...well...at least he got his revenge on him. Friendly punished Langdon by having K. decapitate him and the doctor kept the head alive with machines. In the first game, he placed himself in a twisted game that he and his lover invented to "re-birth" himself into God's worst nightmares personified. He had his wife replace his face with that of a pig's and remove his memories with the very drugs he gave his monsters. After going through a series of life threatening tests, he awoke in a cellar where K and the brutally scarred Tracy were waiting for him. There, they explained in cryptic words who he was and what he had done. There were bandages wrapped around his body, making him look like a mummy and he was ordered to remove them. When he saw his new pig face, he lost all traces of his humanity, giving in to pure animal instinct. His adoptable is Kitty...his favorite intelligent vivisect.(and if u ask what adoptable is...don't bother asking...there will be a page soon.). Trivia The inspiration for Friendly probably came from the fictional scientist Victor Frankenstein, the title character from Mary Shelly's novel, Frankenstein, and the title character from H.G. Wells' novel, The Island of Dr. Moreau. Other forms of inspiration for Friendly probably came from the monstrous acts of real life humans, such as the Nazi scientist and S.S. officer, Josef Mengele. There are other famous scientists that seemed to be Friendly's inspiration such as Shiro Ishii, Sergei Bruyukhonenko and Vladimir Deminkhov. He seems to be a real genius, because he was able to refutation with quirurgical ways human and animal body parts to create beings, that actually function and have a certain lifespan; and also, he was able to desing a mechanical or maybe biological instrument called "Parasite" to controlate the majority of the inhabitants of the insanity house (still it is unclear if he designed the "Parasite" or if it was made by Alexander; but this is unprobable, because Alexander wouldn't had obeyed Edgar if he wasn't under the control of the "Parasite") Category:The Insanity Characters Category:Antagonists